Seal My Fate
by Darkdoowop
Summary: Caroline gulped down as a shiver ran down her body. Klaus would never leave her alone, after all she was his soul mate, a reason to lift that hybrid curse. Is there any way she could possibly get out from this sealed fate? A fate of the life time, for the eternity. Review please :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**And another Klaroline Fiction from me! Love to hear whatever you my friends are thinking...Please review:)**

* * *

She was running so hardly in the dark.

All the blood pooled down her feet. She screamed, but didn't stop her pace. And the question was why. Why she was running, from what exactly? Right, it was because that crazy hybrid was coming after her.

That lunatic had set all the boundaries and had planned to make her his by marking, binding her to him as his own forever. No, she couldn't give her freedom to that person who never valued it. She should get away from him, as far as possible.

Then, there, she hit into somebody.

She hadn't dared to look at _him_ as she knew who the hell he was. She gulped down her fear and slightly trembled when his hand traced down to her spine finally resting on her back. "Wake up, love," he cooed in her ears.

She gasped waking up with wide eye in the king sized bed. It was dusk and she found herself in _his_ embrace.

His cold blue orbs filled with amusement. "You know, you were all moaning in sleep," he murmured against her skin. She sucked her shivering lower lip so as to not to give him any scope of…

"Caroline," her name rolled like a velvet on his tongue, "Stop this 'I hate being with you' act," he muttered tiredly, "I knew you always liked challenges, just like me."

There was no reply from her. Instead, she tried to peel herself from him, but hell it wasn't possible in his iron grip. Tucking a strand of her blond lock behind her ear, he grasped her chin making her to whimper.

"If you're going to behave in the same way, I'm sure there were a lot of difficulties you're going to face in the coming future, love and I didn't like my eternity, our eternity in such a way," he tugged her lip free.

"Do we need to make things nasty, love?" he traced fingers along her lip while the other hand was playing with her curls.

Still, there was no response. He gripped her hair to the roots and she whined in response, "Answer me, Caroline!"

"No Klaus," she muttered tilting her head back. "Good," he smirked crushing lips into hers.

His strokes were as usually rough and passionate. His hand went straight to her breasts nuzzling through her night wear then brought back to her neck. She tried not to give him any access to deepen his kiss further, but utterly failed when he pulled her hair. Of course, she had never given him an easy access. Her hands pressed against his bare chest, trying to push him off as she was already exhausted from their _previous actions._

_Not again_, she groaned inwardly.

In a blink of an eye, he was sitting on top, ripping her clothes off like a mad one. She gasped as she hadn't adapted to his_ inhumane_ assaults. "Klaus, please, I need…" she moaned when his fingers were already at her clit, "Oooh, some rest," she gasped.

He smirked, massaging her nub. She clutched the sheets underneath, "What, I didn't hear you? Come again," he stroked again.

"Oh my…," she gasped when his nose was pressed to her core.

"Mmm, I would never get bored of your delectable scent, love," his breath sent shivers all over her body. "Klaus, don't…" she moaned again, feeling her heart rate down there.

"Don't what, Caroline?" he asked, rubbing her clit. Suddenly, he unbuckled pants and curled her legs to his waist; thrust into her without any warning.

"Oh god," she breathed. "Don't what?" he repeated filling her.

"Don't stop, Klaus."

He grinned. How many times she declined, at the end she would definitely be claimed. For sure.

He slowly paced pushing her over the edge, driving her crazy with the steadiness of his movements, although he knew how fast, how rough she wanted it. "Klaus, harder!" she pleaded.

"Hearing problem!" he grunted through the teeth.

"Darn it! Harder!" she screamed, sending echoes throughout the room.

Success.

He picked up speed in no time. She wanted more, and more and assured him like the way he wanted.

"Argh! Klausss."

His hands were doing their best work, giving perfect squeezes to her curves, stimulating her even more. Her moans were getting louder which aroused him even more. Every time she called out his name, he made sure of crashing lips into hers and meanwhile he did affix her lips mostly to her special spot around the neck and collar bone. Her perked body was perfectly dancing in sync with his. She always looked stunning and now even with those rays of the dusk embracing her body, Klaus mind couldn't able to search for the rightly words to describe her at the moment. He was lost. Completely. And he lost for Caroline.

He felt her walls contracting around him and brought him to the current world.

"Klaus!"

"Let it go, love, let it go."

Waves of bliss rushed inside colliding her vaginal walls, colliding with his orgasm at a time. Those stormy blue orbs turned into yellow ones; his fangs came out and instantly bit her neck with no hold backs. She screamed in pain and pleasure at once.

Caroline's legs were shaking by the end of their sundown rhythm. Wiping away the sweat beads formed on her forehead, he kissed her on the lips. She wasn't conscious on what actually was happening when he bit his wrist and pressed it to her mouth. She swallowed in his blood forcibly and gradually her wounds disappeared.

"Sleep my sweet," he sang, "From tomorrow your eternity would start."

She barely heard him before slipping into darkness.

When Caroline woke up Klaus was no where to be seen. The hotel room they were staying was immensely big for both of them. Wincing in pain she got and looked around; finally through the window. It was dark out there.

What the heck? Was it early morning?

No, it wasn't she had passed out for three to four hours. It was around eight thirty, maybe. Going to her temporary closet she grabbed some clothes involving a pair of faded jeans and sleeveless top.

A note was placed on the table beside in which Klaus' writing was displayed.

GOT TO RUN SOME ERRANDS. STAY SAFE,

KLAUS.

She rolled eyes. Like hell she would listen to him as she had already decided to out to get some fresh air. She would return before Klaus noticed that. Right.

* * *

Caroline pulled her jacket closer as the cool breezes brushed her body. A smile crept to her lips as she saw the Eiffel tower. Unbelievable. Her fiery blue balls glistened at the sight.

It had been a very long time since she enjoyed being alone. Once in a while, being alone didn't mean that she didn't like people, just needed some time to analyze herself, to regain control over her lost emotions. Caroline had always done this when she used to live normal life back in Mystic falls, with her friends and family. Of course, from the day she met Klaus she was suffocated by him, exploited by him in all the worst possible ways.

She huffed. Why should she think about that moron now?

"Hey baby!" Caroline heard a deep voice.

Two drunken morons were swinging and chuckling while they got from the car. She shook her head in disgust and moved away from there.

"Tu veux un tour?"(Want a ride), taller and blond one purred in French. "T'aimes les plan à trois?" (Do you like threesome) the broader one chuckled causing another one to laugh along.

Caroline frowned and started to pace off from there. When she turned back no one was actually following her.

Stopping dead in the tracks she observed keenly towards the strangers, "Waiting for someone, love?"

Caroline gasped loudly when she heard Klaus from her back.

He wasn't smirking, seemed like rather pissed off. "One rule, stay safe. Couldn't you do that?" he growled.

"I-I thought I could get some air," she argued stepping back. "Shut up! What if I didn't come?" he raised voice spreading echoes throughout the empty road.

She snorted, "I could have saved myself."

He zoomed to her and grasped her shoulders, squeezing them till she whimpered, "Don't you dare use that tone one me!"

"You're hurting me," she tried to loosen from his grip. Gazing into her eyes, he calmed down after a while.

"Come," he mumbled; curled a hand around her leading the way, "You need some rest. Tomorrow, you would be bound to me," took her left hand into his, as they both walked off from there. "Going to be mine, forever."

Caroline gulped down as a shiver ran down her body. Klaus would never leave her alone, after all she was his soul mate, a reason to lift that hybrid curse. Is there any way she could possibly get out from this sealed fate?

A fate of the life time, for the eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks alot for the feedback and following :) Kind of changed my thoughts about this and I'd love to keep it as short story.._Maybe_ 4-5 chaps.. _And till now Caroline is a human...klaroline4everlove_**

**Dedicated to everyone who're enjoying my story!**

** CHAPTER-2**

* * *

Time passed quickly but Caroline felt that it all happened like the previous day. The very day he claimed her as his own like an alpha claiming his mate. A shiver ran down her spine when memorized that day.

Caroline stared at her reflection before washed her face by splashing water…

* * *

_"Klaus, please," Caroline whined, "I swear I won't tell a soul, please don't kill me."_

_Klaus stopped to drag her, looked hurt. Was it what she thought of him? A murderer, monster? She couldn't feel his pain, his affection for her?_

_Her tears glittered under the bright moon. She flinched when he cupped her face with his hands, "Why do you think that I would kill you, love?" he murmured wiping her tears using his thumbs. "You would never know the priority of you in my life, would you?"_

_Caroline couldn't help but sob harder when he was soothing her. He shook his head and looked out into the forest, before locking eyes with hers, "For a thousand of years, I had been under this curse, Caroline, and the curse that only a true mate's blood can break. Now, I was at this distance to my goal," he sighed, "Do not ruin it," he muttered under breath before dragging her back to the ritual spot despite her protests._

_The ritual area was completely cropped and the fire was lit in the specific paths only. Klaus signaled to the witch to start the ritual and it began. A witch was standing, on the elevated stone floor with both her hands showing to sky depicted as if she was seeking powers, while muttering something in Latin and lifted moonstone in air._

_Caroline was forced to stay close to him while she gulped down her tears. As the ritual progressed he looked down to her dearly and she stared up with watery eyes, thinking that this might be her last day on earth._

_The witch waved at Klaus to come forward and he complied with a little step leaving his mate back. Caroline gasped when she saw the rays from that moonstone hitting Klaus directly. He groaned in pain and collapsed onto knees, absorbing all the power emitted by the glowing moonstone._

_Suddenly he stood next to Caroline in his vampiric form. Caroline gasped as he clutched her waist and moved with superhuman speed in a blur out from that area._

_Klaus pinned her to a tree and stared at her with the whole darkness in the world. Caroline trembled in fear at his wild behavior and her heart rated quickened up. He dug his teeth into her exposed neck and she could literally feel him sucking in her blood. She squeezed her eyes, almost getting numb due to blood loss._

_In about seconds, he got control and pulled back. Caroline could barely stand straight, but Klaus' eyes showed different kind of emotion, an emotion darker than previous one. He ripped off all her fabrics at once and tagged his clothes with her disposed ones, keeping them fully naked. Caroline shook her head with the least power left in her fiber._

_Klaus' mind could hardly register the things happened before he curled her legs around him and shoved his length into her. She cried in pain when he broke through her hymen and claimed her. She got no time to adjust when he started to pace inside her. It was purely animalistic and Caroline prayed for the end of that outrageous behavior. Her vision blurred and she noticed the color change in his eyes._

_The darker balls were slowly replaced with bright fiery yellow color. Letting out one beastly growl he punctured her neck right at the same spot and consumed more amount of blood._

_When he was done, he quickly pulled out and let her collapsed on ground. He groaned as he felt every bone of him started to break._

_The true nature began to move inside, broke the chains of thousand years, and got its much awaited freedom. It picked up pace and zoomed out from there for a complete transformation._

_While Caroline lied down there shivering, feeling helpless, exhausted though she ignored the facts of being used and dirty. Being covered in blood and pain, her thoughts were focused on next part… on how to make it out from there. But she was even highly incapable to move her thumb. She felt completely helpless now. She felt the worst until she couldn't able to feel anything._

_Darkness embraced her. And she felt someone wrapped sheets around her._

* * *

It was the same witch who conducted the ritual. She snorted. At least a little humanity was remained out there.

"You really should stop thinking about past," Klaus' voice boomed from the entrance. Caroline snapped out from her world and twirled around. He leaned onto the bathroom door frame with an impassive look on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes and wiped the face with towel. She really wanted to control her thoughts and emotions around him because he could feel what she felt, kind of true mate bond. Even she felt in the same way. There might be such bond… who knows?

She said nothing when glanced at him about to walk away from there. But his words stop her, "Really now, Caroline?" he asked frustrated, "You went back to the same day, didn't you? That ritual day."

Caroline shook her head in disgust but said nothing again. He was least percent guilt about what happened on that day. "I made it up to you later," he growled taking a step in her direction. Caroline huffed without any movement, "Every girl would wish one common thing. Her first time should something like romantic, memorable or whatever," she squeaked, "You made it memorable too, by making it as painful as hell!"

He stared at her as she continued; "You know I lied down there weak, you left me weak and naked in that cold forest!" her voice was emotional at once. Her gaze flickered as she snorted, "At least your little witch took pity on me and helped me out."

A moment of silence prevailed between them, "I had told her to look after you," he mumbled grasping her attention, "you know if something hadn't gone well," he shrugged. She rolled eyes, "Whatever."

She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her elbow and pulled onto him.

"If you want I can make it up to you, again, now," he smirked seductively and leaned to her. "Like the previous ten times? No thanks," she snapped.

Klaus' smile slowly faded and bent down to meet her lips. His tongue coaxed her lips while one of his hands were on back holding her closer and the other was nuzzling her breasts. She moaned and tried to break the kiss. He left her lips with much difficulty.

"I thought—we should go somewhere," she blinked. "Hmm?" he buzzed distantly.

"Binding ritual," she mocked.

Klaus became serious again, "Don't scoff, my dear. You should know this is very important to me, to us," he traced fingers on her cheeks.

"Klaus, I don't think this complete binding thing is necessary. You got me," she spoke immediately; "You got me out of my town, my own lifestyle. What else you want? It wasn't like I would run away from you."

"Try and run. You would see the real me once again," he said rather wryly.

Caroline sneered and shoved him, "Like you would listen to me." With that she stomped off into the room, while Klaus let out a quiet chuckle and gazed at her.

Caroline was a fool to think for an instant that she could change the hybrid, after all knowing that a thousand year of unevenly built life made him what he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

* * *

Caroline moaned as she woke up. Every part of her body ached in pain. She remembered before she had passed out that both of Klaus and Caroline had left to that witch's place. Caroline huffed at the memory. And then, the ritual took place in which the pair's blood was required. That French witch, who could be as older as her grandma, mumbled spells in her language which finally had led Caroline to go out cold.

She found that she was back in the hotel room and on their bed. Stretching out arms she yawned and glanced around the room.

Klaus who stood at the window turned around with glass of red liquid in his hands. Caroline huffed, "There you are. I'm bound to you forever. You die, I die. Now you're happy?"

He gulped down that thick liquid, "Who is it?"

Caroline frowned in confusion, "Who is who?" she asked as she got down from bed and took a step or two. The rays of evening sun touched their faces partly.

Klaus was the least preferable person in that situation to make fun with. He hadn't liked that idea of Caroline sharing bed with other bastard. Caroline cheated on him? No… that couldn't be true. Probably that witch had mistaken about her pregnancy. But he heard to that beating little heart and even he could now..

_Dub-dub, dub-dub, dub-dub,…_

Like the galloping horses.

The tiny heart paced faster and combined along with Caroline's heart rate. Klaus tilted his head dangerously as he shifted gaze between Caroline's face and belly.

"The father of that thing," he pointed her belly, "you are carrying."

Caroline's heart skipped a beat to those words. "What?" she gasped. Did he mean..? Klaus growled and threw that glass onto the wall which flew next to Caroline. It alarmed her immediately. The glass shattered into pieces and blood spilled all over the wall.

"You heard me, dammit!" he yelled. She began to make assumptions where this could end. And it would definitely be the worst.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" she yelped, "If this is some kind of prank, then stop it now!"

"I'm not smiling, am I?" he shouted making her to shut her mouth. "And don't you dare to tell me that hadn't slept with normal weakling!"

Caroline blinked in…shock. Properly saying, it was a mixture of surprise, hurt and anger. First thing, he didn't trust her? Second, she was upset because he didn't trust her. In all these days of their journey was it what he understood about her. She didn't care if people had believed her or not, but now…

And she was pregnant? A vampire would never produce as far as she knew. It was highly impossible! She never thought she would conceive, not when you were continuously sleeping with a vampire. She was with Klaus' child? Wow, things were getting nasty.

Klaus was against to silence, particularly when he needed answers. This lady tested his patience to the peeks. He moved across the room to her side of bed. His dark orbs turned darker exactly reflecting his present emotions.

"Tell me, Caroline. I will not ask you again," he muttered in a threatening tone.

Caroline snapped out from her own world. She signaled nonchalantly, "Um—I don't know exactly who it was but I doubt there could be possibility with few cases."

Klaus gritted teeth and let her continue, "That same ritual day, did you remember when you first time broke through me and turned into a monster that you are? Yeah, that same day after you left me I think I had sex with_ trees_ of that forest," she stressed last part mockingly. "That could be case number one."

"Second case, I was regularly sleeping with bed, maybe that?" she suggested coldly, "Or I strongly believe in third case."

Klaus took a step as he shook in full rage but Caroline didn't care to stop, "This was a _bastard_ himself who exploited my life, my happiness. For whom I gave myself to all extent and the same _bastard_ who almost every other night wouldn't leave me without spilling his seed in me."

The next thing was Klaus caught her neck and pinned her to the wall in superhuman speed. Caroline gasped and tried to free herself from his grasp. His grip tightened further and she squirmed. "I'm not the father of that thing," he enunciated every word like a low growl. Klaus snarled, "I'm going to rip out that thing out from you."

Caroline coughed, "Fine, but first you must go through me. Go ahead, kill me. I really wanted to see to what length your binding ritual and soul mate principle works."

She really didn't know where those words came from. Perhaps, her motherly instincts were activated. But her words only added fuel to the fire. He lifted her up at least a foot above the floor. Her breathes went down further and she began to cough vigorously. Klaus felt her pulse rate going down and he could hear a faint beating sound of the fetus. Caroline closed her eyes and he stared down at her belly. Although she had estimated a day like this, she began to fall for him. How funny, her love turned into death itself.

He felt a tear drop on his hand. It was Caroline's. Suddenly he understood what he did and freed her. She collapsed onto the floor.

Caroline raised her head to lock her glistened eyes with his wild ones. She coughed without shifting her gaze from him. Klaus, for a beat, didn't miss what she felt. Maybe it was true that eyes were known to be mirrors of our hearts. They couldn't lie like our mouths.

He couldn't take the consequence. A distraction was needed to him. Yes, he must get out from there. Immediately, Klaus zoomed out from there leaving Caroline all alone.

Caroline sat up and leaned back onto the wall and snorted. She felt weak all of sudden, both physically and mentally. Her mind forced her to do something…

* * *

Klaus gulped down his scotch and glanced back at the stranger in front of him, "Come on buddy. It isn't like you're in love with her soul," he chuckled, "Men like women; women like men and finally ends up in a bedroom. As simple as that."

Klaus nodded blankly, "That's it, I guess," he mumbled, "You know how you're going to end up?"

He shrugged as a reply as he drank his own scotch. Klaus sighed getting up from his seat and reached him.

Snap.

With that, the last human in the environment was dead too. Klaus broke his neck with much less effort. He used compulsion to speak with someone. Now, he was done. He got enough distraction for the night.

A bar full of dead bodies? Hmm, no he wasn't planning to build tombs for them. Better idea was to burn the bar into ashes. Coming out from that bar, he threw burning lighter in his hands on it.

All he wanted to do was to see Caroline. As soon as possible. He remembered the last time he looked at her. Her fiery blue orbs had filled with oceans as she stared back at him. Klaus squeezed his eyes tight with that memory.

Darn his anger!

He gritted his teeth and made way to the hotel with his superhuman speed. He cared less about people watching him, of course, at such late hour there was no sight of crowds and the individuals were too busy to turn their heads.

When he got back to their room, his mate was nowhere to be found. Klaus huffed in annoyance. He couldn't believe that she tried to escape again? After that ritual. Perhaps, she would be roaming here and there, like she would always.

Stepping out from that hotel, he used special ability he had got from that binding ritual. He picked up her fragrance in the air that had mixed along with many. His mind mentioned that she was around here somewhere, so he quickly followed her fragile scent.

Klaus finally ended up at a subway. But the thing that made him worry was that he could sense her scent along with strong smell of blood. No, it wasn't Caroline's. Still…

He stepped down and walked into the subway and spotted a body lying on the floor. Caroline, who stood next to that body twirled around to face Klaus.

For a moment, Klaus couldn't believe his eyes as he witnessed the scene. There was blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Even her fabrics were with the fresh red stains. She looked cold, distant and her pupils were dilated as if she was strongly focusing on something. Klaus with much difficulty shifted his gaze from her to the body behind her.

Caroline slowly stepped towards Klaus and tilted her head. "I told you, I can save myself," she spoke and glanced back at the body before she collapsed onto the floor.

Klaus reacted immediately and blurred towards her. He lifted her up in his arms and took no time to reach their room. He wiped all the blood from her face and changed her clothes, still not processing what the heck was going on.

She actually killed that man, sucked his blood like a beast. What in the world possessed her? No, she wasn't his Caroline. His Caroline wouldn't even dream to harm a single being. He dragged back the sheets and covered her. A small smile crept to his lips as he recollected the day he had met his mate…

* * *

_The Mystic grill was filled with people's laughter and their whispers along with clinking sounds and light music. Caroline bit her lip as she tried to control her emotions. She glanced at her boyfriend._

_"Tyler, I don't see where the problem is…"_

_"Actually, Caroline, the problem is I cannot stay in this so called relationship anymore," he replied sharply which made her gasp. He shrugged, "Look, we're hardly hanging around, making out…" he went on blabbering._

_Everything made sense then. "It's all about sex, right?" she muttered. Tyler rolled eyes with a huff, "There's nothing wrong in having fun, Care."_

_Caroline nodded much like to herself as if she analyzed the whole thing. She closed eyes and bent her head down. Taking a deep breath in, she composed herself. No, she wasn't going make a scene in front of everyone in the café._

_A small voice in her head told 'not to worry and let it go because it was neither end of her life nor end of the world. Just end of a relationship.'_

_When she opened her blue eyes back there was no sign of even a single drop of water. She smiled as she got up, "All the best, Tyler. Take care."_

_Tyler felt little guilt, "Caroline it isn't like that…"_

_She waved her hand, "It is okay. I understood. I cannot give what you want. You're right. We better separate our ways. So, bye," she ended with a sad smile. With that she moved out from there so that she needed some time alone._

_All this entire conversation didn't go unnoticed by our favorite pair of stormy blues. He smirked as he stood up from the bar stool and followed Caroline quietly. She wasn't running, but slowly walked towards the town square._

_There were hardly people roaming around the area. The blonde was humming something and stopped suddenly. Without turning back she spoke, "Don't you think stalking is bit rude, mister?"_

_He raised brows and completely amused, "I am so concerned about your safety, miss." That made her roll eyes and she turned around to lock eyes with him._

_Klaus could feel her heartbeat sped up at once. Caroline looked pale before she composed herself. She coughed; "Seriously!" she crossed arms against her chest and scowled, "Did you take any oaths to take care of every woman you see?"_

_"No, but a pretty little blonde grabbed my interest today," he countered playfully while closing distance between them. Caroline blushed, "Hmm, how lucky she is, to have you when she broke up with her boyfriend," she laughed out humorless._

_Klaus just smiled, "Maybe that boyfriend is too blind to miss her." Her blush deepened further. He, the thousand year old, felt like a stupid teenage boy for drooling over a regular beauty. But he couldn't help it now, could he?_

_A beat of silence prevailed when Klaus ended it, "Klaus," he stretched out his hand which she shook it, "Caroline," she beamed._

* * *

No, she wasn't a regular beauty like he had thought. She is Caroline, his Caroline, his mate for the eternity. None could ever replace her, ever. Perhaps, every vampire would feel in the same way for their mates; his siblings might think in the same way about their mates. Like Finn for Sage, Elijah for Katerina, Kol for Bonnie and Rebekah for Stefan…

Klaus definitely, for a moment was glad for deciding to visit Mystic falls that day, or else he would've missed Caroline. Her smile, her flavor, her soft skin and her words… She snuggled close to him and moaned in sleep. He curled a hand around her and held her securely such that her head was under his nose. He inhaled her scent.

Slowly, his smile faded when he remembered that she's with child. Somewhere, deeply he knew she wouldn't cheat on him. He mentally slapped himself for being so harsh with her previously. But a vampire never had known to procreate.

'_You're The Hybrid, dammit!'_ a voice growled at him.

It meant….?

_'Yes.'_

Klaus froze. He would be a father? A father? Father? Darn, the word itself was freaking the shit out him. What kind of father he could be?

_Dub-dub, dub-dub, dub-dub,…_

Klaus really wanted to erase the thought from his mind. _'If Caroline wanted this baby, let her be. That's it.'_

He puffed.

Klaus in this entire time didn't notice the sun coming up. He had been thinking and thinking and thinking…all the night and kept his gaze only on Caroline.

* * *

Caroline woke up with all frowning and groaning. She felt herself in his embrace again. He brushed off the curls from her face and kissed her temple.

Why the sudden mood swing? Caroline really wanted to push him off as soon as the memories of the last night were back. But she didn't because she really doesn't want to.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" he asked calmly. "Good," she answered firmly. Klaus ran index finger along lower lip as she continued, "You're still angry?"

"No," his answer was very quick than she expected. Caroline wanted to hold back her smile and she did successfully. "I never wanted to hurt you, Caroline," he almost muttered under breathe.

"Not intentionally?" she asked while pressing lips into a thin line still trying to control. Why he went all soft?

"Not intentionally," he shook his head. "Good," she said pressing hand on his chest.

He caressed her cheek, "You didn't remember anything from last night, did you?"

"Of course, I did everything," she replied with her mocking tone, "You tried to kill me and proved that you wouldn't believe me."

Klaus tensed a little for the last part, "After that?" he frowned in confusion, "You went out?"

Caroline stared up and puckered up her brows, "What did you mean? When you left, I—cried then—I felt weak and…and.."

She rubbed her temples trying to recollect things, but she couldn't. "I felt weak and—and—I think I felt hungry," she got up, so did Klaus. "A different kind of hunger," she mumbled distantly touching her belly, "Then I don't know. I guess I blacked out."

Klaus glanced between her belly and face. Whatever was going on with her, he would surely find it out. No doubt.

* * *

**Hello:) it's been so long! I apologize for that coz I was on vacation. I really appreciate the support and hope you my friends liked this chap. Please share your thoughts..:) **

**Caroline's condition will be revealed completely and there are other roles in the next chap. And I think next will be the final chap. including epilogue. I will update quickly. **

**And a very special thanks for reviewers, followers :)**

**Have a wonderful, blasting year ahead, friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

New Orleans:

Elijah smiled staring at the phone and put it back in his pocket. He got up from the couch and poured himself a drink.

Rebekah who entered the room noticed his mood and asked, "What's with you, Elijah? You look happy," she smirked as she sat beside him on the other stool.

"It seems like our dear brother have decided to return," he shrugged. She raised a brow, "Nik is coming!" He nodded.

"Oh great!" she squealed in delight. "I'm going to make arrangements for him."

"There is some company too, sister," he said and took a sip of his drink, "He found his mate." She was surprised, "Finally," she sighed, "When they are coming?"

"Maybe in a day or two," he replied.

* * *

"Klaus, I'm asking you for tenth time. What are we doing in New Orleans?" Caroline complained. He smirked at her impatient voice, "Just few more minutes, love." She puffed as they exited the airport. A car was waiting for them and the driver signaled for Klaus. Once they both were settled in the back seat of the car, driver started the engine and they moved out from there.

Caroline turned her head to him, naturally expected an answer. He shrugged and got a glare from her. She rested her head back on the seat and glanced out of the window; watching the buildings move past them. It took almost thirty minutes to reach their destination.

They both stood outside an old mansion and Klaus spoke after a long gap. He turned to her and grinned, "Family time."

She raised a brow following him inside. It was really an older one and the first thought that crossed her mind was that it needed a remodeling. There were people roaming all around, threw her weird looks and Caroline didn't know what kind of place was this. Klaus' presence alerted everyone and wished him. She could sense how proud Klaus was at the moment.

"Well, well, look who made an appearance," said an accented voice teasingly. Klaus instantly rolled his eyes, but Caroline was sure there was hint of happiness in his face. A man of early twenties with dark hair appeared from the stairs with a girl behind him. The girl, maybe around Caroline's age, was smiling with her olive green eyes twinkling in light.

"Kol," Klaus huffed.

"Niklaus, my beastly brother," Kol greeted pulling the dark girl close to him and shifted his gaze to Caroline, "And what did you brought? Another play thing?"

Caroline's immediate thought was to smack his face with anything that was within the proximity. Instead she growled under breath. The girl beside Kol slapped his shoulder and scowled while Klaus muttered in low dangerous voice, "Say one more word about her…"

"You rip off my tongue?" he faked innocence.

"Kol, that's enough," said another firm voice from the top balcony. It was a man of late twenties who resembled somewhat like Kol, with the same dark hair, but in a suit.

In a blink of an eye, Elijah stood in front of them, "Good to have you back, Niklaus," he placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. He nodded back, "So, is this..?"

"…Caroline," he said.

Elijah stretched out his arm formally, "Nice meeting you, Caroline. I'm Elijah." She smiled back and shook his hand. "Let's get in, shall we?" he said.

* * *

Caroline smiled looking at her reflection. Two strands of her blond locks were hanging down while the rest of her hair was tied up into messy bun. The ball gown she wore was strapless navy blue of satin fabrics which Klaus had given her especially for the occasion.

There was knock on the door and she twirled around, "Come in."

Klaus appeared in a peaked chapel tuxedo. Caroline's heart sped up with the sight of him, "Someone is looking extra manly today," she blurted. He raised a brow and chuckled, "Is he now?"

Both of them gazed at one another for a moment before Klaus managed to speak, "Shall we?" His mate shrugged and looped her arm around his, "Sure."

As they made their way downstairs, few people looked up at the couple. Of them she identified the Originals and their mates too. Caroline tensed and walked with greater difficulty when she felt so many eyes on her. "Why are they staring up at me like that?" she whined when they were on the last stair. Klaus glanced at the crowd and chuckled, "Because, love, you're the mate for a most powerful predator in the world." Yeah, like it really helped her to walk straight instead it threw her into the worst situation.

Klaus gave tight smiles for the people as they walked around. "But I felt like isolated," she mumbled. He glanced at her, "You could've arranged a small party instead of a ball," she squeaked, "Seriously!"

Elijah who was talking to someone looked at her and gave a curt nod. She smiled back briefly. "I, along with my siblings had planned for a proper celebration," the Hybrid spoke gaining her attention, "as soon as we got our other halves. Everyone found…Finn was first. He met Sage the next century we were turned, then Elijah around five hundred years later. Rebekah met Stefan in the twenties," he took the wine glasses that was served and passed one to Caroline. He wetted his lips keeping his gaze on her as he went on speaking, "Somewhat Kol never believed in such things, but he got Bonnie a couple of years back..," he glanced around, "I was the last."

Caroline stuffed the information slowly and was about to ask something, but Elijah's words cut her in the middle, "Thanks for one and all, as you decided to participate in our pleasant moments. We, the Mikaelson siblings planned this a while back.." he spoke.

Caroline whispered, "Everyone in this ball room is a vampire?" Klaus shook his head, "Not everyone. Werewolves, witches and vampires are the major portions of New Orleans."

Werewolf? Instantly a pair of yellow eyes emerged in her mind. She didn't like that word least a bit. "Hybrids?" she blurted out.

Klaus gazed at her mildly. How much he liked that idea, it wasn't under application as Elijah's strict warning prevented Klaus from doing so, because Elijah believed that there could be no peace if Klaus changed the local tribes into hybrids.

"No hybrids, except me," he mumbled. She nodded as she sipped from her glass, "Hmm," touching her belly and smiled dreamily, "Perhaps, you'll get some company soon."

Klaus tensed up immediately and almost choked his drink. She frowned at first; he would never open up to her. He needed some more time maybe. Her thoughts were collapsed with a couple's presence.

"So, this is Caroline who caught Klaus' interest," said an amused man. Klaus and Caroline quickly turned to the man and saw Rebekah with her mate.

"Stefan," Klaus greeted casually.

Rebekah unlike Caroline braided her hair into waterfall style. The gold colored gown fitted perfectly to her body and looked like an angel. Caroline smiled at Rebekah who smirked.

Stefan eyed Klaus' mate from top to bottom and stated sarcastically, "Bad time for you, baby. I guess your hard time started already."

Klaus growled while Caroline chuckled. Ignoring glares from both the siblings he spoke further, "It's a kind of genetic problem. Don't worry you'll get used to it," he shrugged faking sympathy. With that Caroline ended in a fit of giggles.

As soon as Elijah finished his speech, people began to move towards the ballroom. Stefan stretched out his hand to Rebekah, "Will you, gorgeous?" The Mikaelson sister grinned widely before placing her hand in his and then the couple walked away leaving the newest mates alone.

Klaus shook his head in disgust while Caroline stared at the path they left. "And you, gorgeous?" Klaus mimicked Stefan's accent. Caroline laughed out and uttered, "Sure thing."

It took few minutes for every supernatural pair to emerge in the room. First, Sage and Finn started to dance. The oldest couple stuck to traditional steps. In about fraction of minutes, Elijah and Katherine joined them. The brunette's curls bounced as Elijah spun her.

Caroline's legs shook knowing that she was the next. Klaus' hand which was around her waist gave a gentle squeeze in a comforting way. He smiled tightly, "I'll be with you." She nodded back.

Within seconds, it was their turn to dance. The blond couple made their way to the floor gradually and began to dance. Caroline was still uncomfortable, but tried her best not to faint. No longer, Kol and Bonnie then Stefan and Rebekah were added in a little time gap.

Slowly, the pairs who were all interested joined the Originals and their twin souls. Caroline somewhat started breathe again. No one could recognize her now… at least a little?

Klaus lifted their right hands up above her head and wrapped her pulling close to his chest. His breath touched her neck and it felt warm. At the corner of her eye, she saw him smirking.

"What makes you smile?" she asked ending the silence between them. Unwrapping he twirled her back and gazed down at her, "When will you stop being insecure?" he mumbled.

"I'm not insecure," she said sternly, "I'm just…tensed for being somewhat centered." He briefly pursed his lips and rolled her before pulling onto him. Their gaze met momentarily.

"Just wanna let you know. I'll be with you, no matter what happens," he whispered into her ear. Caroline was briefly phased out after listening to his words. Well, that wasn't expected from him. What made him change his mind?

Her pregnancy… a little chit-chat with Elijah… or what?

Caroline's mind started to bounce. She felt like she could fall at point of time, weak again, which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

"You need to rest," he stated, for which she waved her hand and mumbled, "No—I guess—I'm little dizzy—" she caught her head and stopped dancing as she felt the world around her was clumsy and distant.

"That's it," he sighed and dragged her out from the crowd as carefully as possible. "I thought bedroom is on the upstairs," she pointed out when Klaus walked out through the lawn. "You cannot rest while people are roaming everywhere," he replied hiding his annoyance.

He stopped suddenly and hoisted her up in a swift move. She let out a squeal and curled hands his neck, "Klaus! What's this?" He simply stared at her before he zoomed out from there.

* * *

Klaus brought Caroline to the Plantation. Whenever he wanted to be alone he would visit that mansion, his private home.

He put her down when she mutely admired the construction style of it. "Is it yours?" she mumbled distantly.

"I owned it in the 18th century, I think," he replied. She turned around and bit her lip, "Do you mind if I ask you something?" she sighed inconveniently. He nodded and waited for her to continue, "I'm hungry, a lot," she said without thinking.

"Sure, I'll ask one of the servants to prepare…"

"Not that," her words interrupted, "I need something else." Klaus stepped closer as he said, "And what that might be?"

She wetted her lips, "I want your blood."

The blood left his face; he looked pale for a second as he processed what she spitted out. He blinked rapidly and bit his wrist. Caroline's pupils were dilated when his warm, metallic fluid touched her tongue, hitting the walls of her throat as she gulped down. Every drop of it was allured her to addict. She growled within seconds and sucked in more. Still it didn't satisfy her. Pulling out from his wrist, she gazed at him and tore up his shirt popping all the buttons.

Without any hint, she managed to pierce into the skin of his neck. He groaned entwining his fingers into her messy bun, holding her completely. She pushed him to the wall with never leaving his neck. Her mind couldn't think what was right, what was wrong. It felt lively, splendid and greedy. She wanted more.

When she was done, she was fixed to the wall. He growled like a beast as his fangs displayed and sunk its length into her neck. Unlike him, his mate's blood tasted something like sweet as always. She moaned as if she was really enjoying the whole blood sharing thing. Tilting head, she gave more of her. The droplets of blood that crawled down her corners of mouth were tasted by him. He licked her lips and tasted his blood on her.

He pulled away as soon as he gained control over the situation and he gazed down at the blonde. She still looked distant, but then she collapsed again. Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her to a bedroom and laid her on the mattress.

Brushing off the locks from her face, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down hesitantly and kissed her forehead.

"My beautiful mate."

* * *

Epilogue:

"Once upon a time there lived a princess…"

"Mama, noo," the boy whined, "No, not that same princess story!"

His mama smiled and ruffled his dirt blond hair, "Then what my little man would like to hear?" The eight year old boy pulled the bed sheets up to his chest as he began to think.

His baby blue eyes widened with a spark, "Tell how papa met you?" She half-smiled, "Your papa saw me in a local café."

"No, not like that. I want full story," he pouted. The mama laughed out and placed the book on the table beside, "Okay, okay. Relax now." She leaned onto the bed board beside her son, "Mama, tell it like a story," he suggested making her to giggle.

"Um—okay—Once upon a time there lived a girl," she started in a dramatic way, "She was a girl of hopes. She always had a dream to tour around the world, but she couldn't," she stared in front of her; thrown into bunch of thoughts, "One day she met a—prince. He came into her life like a light. Whenever they met she felt fireworks around her. He made her smile, they shared similar thoughts on life, but then—" she stopped.

"Then what mama?" the curious boy asked.

She stared down at her son and stiffened a smile, "Then one fine day, she found that he hadn't been a prince of light, but a king of dark."

"What he did?" he asked completely lost into the story.

She smiled cupping her son's face, "He did nothing wrong, my dear. It is his nature that irritates her." The boy frowned, "He didn't make her happy?" She responded with a smile, "Oh dear! She still feels that he is the best thing ever happened to her." That confused the boy.

"Little by little, they started to solve their obligations and proved that they are inseparable," she beamed, "He fulfilled her dreams and she got to see his other side, the bright side." The boy blinked, "So, they lived happily after?" "Yes, they are. Sooner, they received a gift. An angel came into their lives, which is at present listening to me," she ended and breathed out.

The boy giggled and touched his upper lip with his tongue, "That angel is me!"

Despite of his chubbiness, the boy's dimples were clearly at display, at the times he grinned. She cupped his face, "Yes, dear, you are. A gift," she mumbled kissing on top of his head. "Story time over, now go to sleep," she put him into sleep and pulled bed sheets.

The boy caught her wrist and smiled, "I love you, mama." She smiled kissing his temple, "Love you too, Aaron." Switching off lights, she closed the door before glancing at the boy's sleeping form.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and dragged back. She hissed, "Klaus, stop doing that!"

He chuckled and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, "How do you know it's me?" Caroline snorted and shifted to his side completely, "No one would dare to touch me, apart from you."

Klaus smirked and crashed lips into hers. His tongue strongly battled for dominance. She moaned when he squeezed her butts, "Good for them, for not touching what's mine."

Caroline puffed, "Please don't begin with that 'heads will roll' concept." He pecked on her lips, "Hmm."

"Did you find that witchy bitch?" she spat. Klaus processed what she asked and frowned, "No, according to Elijah's acquaintances, she was last seen at Mystic Falls."

Caroline fazed off for a second when he brought up her hometown into the picture. Although it had been nine years, she still could feel a twinge in her heart. But now her story turned into the same direction where it had began. The witch they had been searching for years didn't seem like co-operative.

Klaus played with her hair, "I like when it's curly," he stated. She blinked, "Erm— Oh." He went on speaking, "Especially when it bounces above your chest," he smirked when she slapped off his hand, which was nuzzling her breast through the blouse.

"Really!" he laughed out smugly, "It teases me, a lot, when it bounces above your bare skin."

"Stop!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Klaus, are you literally talking about having sex, when our son needs us?" she spoke tiredly. Klaus playful face replaced with serious one, "Sweetheart, like I promised I'll find that witch who can resolve this problem and till then he is perfectly safe with my blood into his system."

"How long Klaus? I'm just-," she sighed, "I'm really so worried about him feeding on our blood specifically yours. At times, he is losing control on his thirst, in your case."

"He is a kid, Caroline. He will learn how to control," he scolded mildly, "And moreover Genevieve and her coven are trying to find the solution, I spoke to them. If at all we didn't find anything, our son will be living taking my blood."

Caroline stared at him and a smile crept to her lips slowly. This was how a father's love could be, Klaus' love could be. Years back, he hadn't at all received the news happily and now he was ready to do anything for his child.

The smile on his mate's face made him frown, "What?"

She smirked and pinned him to the wall with her vampire speed. Yes, she was turned during her pregnancy; Aaron's blood in her system turned her gradually into a vampire. And, how?…no one ever knew. Miracles happen.

Klaus stared at her, purely surprised. She jiggled brows playfully, "Now, tell me where are we before this conversation?" He smirked back and kissed her hungrily, molding her lips. It wasn't going to end all the night. Neither Klaus nor Caroline, were least percent interested to stop the flow. The flow of their emotions.

Life with him might be risky for her. Sometimes he would explode. She wasn't perfect either; she had insecurities, mood swings just like him. It was the matter of accepting each others' negatives.

And this was their story…

* * *

**So-this is how I planned ending.. Hope you my friends liked it!**

**thanks for putting up with my mistakes and all... the story is not to offend anyone! And lastly I would like to dedicate to every individual...specially Hellzz-on-Earth, who clearly motivated me enough for a life time..:) **

**klaroline4everlove, goldenhummingbird, jessnicole, Sweety K, ...holberly for correcting my French..hahah..! and the guest reviewers...thankyou:)**


End file.
